TROLL OF TERROR
Greetings GHOULIES, I, CREEPS, have a rather RANCID-READ for you all tonight hee-hee. This tale shall have you TROLLING ALONG THE SIDEWALK ha-ha-ha-ha! In an OUTRAGEOUS-OFFERING called... A black gangster lit a cigarette in the hood of Los Angeles, California one night as he walked. It was back in 1965, and the gangster stood by a fence, smoking. A deep chuckle was heard n a garbage can and the gangster said: "hey, is someone in there?". "Hello sir, yes. It is I, Cherry Berry The Troll and in this hood, I've seen how men roll" the deep voice from the trash can by the fence answered the guy. "Uh, is this some kinda joke man?" the gangster asked, getting close to the can. The lid opened a tad on the can and there were shining-green cat-like eyes in the darkness of the trash can. "I have lived in here for two months, feeding on garbage and other trash, but for those who are being extremely bad, I'll dine on their flesh" Cherry Berry The Troll rhymed, explaining to the man. "Yo man, are ya on something and wiggin' out or what?" the gangster asked Cherry Berry. A really long green-claw reached out of the can, the gangster saw it, hearing the monster from within growl-lowly. The gangster screamed in surprised fear and took off. The claw sunk back inside the trash cand and it shut. The next morning, the black gangster woke up on a sofa in a house. A young black boy came out of a room and said to him: "mornin' Dad. Ya fell asleep on the couch eh?". "Mornin' buddy. Uh, yeah. How are ya doin'?" he inquired. "Groovy Dad!" the boy said. "Cool. Be careful in the hood today, Malcolm ok?" he warned his son. "Sure Dad I will" Malcolm replied and hugged his father. "Thanks little man. Love ya" Malcom's father smiled. "Love ya too Dad" Malcolm said. That afternoon, Malcolm was just about to the fence where the garbage can that Cherry Berry was in at, when four older bullies on bikes caught him. The black bullies blew smoke from their cigarettes into the boy's face and one said to Malcolm: "hey, kid, ya better look out, 'cause we run this hood. You and your Dad had to move on our block, so ya are now in our territory ya dig?!". "Come on man, we don't mean any harm. Just be cool please" Malcolm said. The bullies got to the sidewalk and surrounded Malcolm. He wandered inside the house with the fence a few minutes later, with a ripped-shirt and black eyes. Malcolm went to his room, the voice of the troll was heard. It said to him, "just blow my flute if you need my help Son. For those bullies might need to be taught a lesson, that is rather not at all fun!". Before Malcome could reply, Cherry Berry appaered, sitting on the edge of his bed. The monster's face flesh was glowing-green and scaly, also having red, stringy-hair. "My name is Cherry Berry The Troll. Here is my flute of gold!" the troll said to Malcolm, handing him a little golden flute. Cheery Berry chuckled as his fangs had strings of greenish-ooze between them. The creature disappeared and Malcolm got beneath his covers. Malcolm hurried up the hood the following morning, hearing dogs barking. Reaching the one end of the street, he spotted the four bullies riding their bikes down the hood. Malcolm held the gold flute and watched the punks all surround him then. One drank a bottle of Ripple and passed it to the others. They each drank from it and they said to Malcolm, "if we catch ya again kid, you're dead meat!!". Malcom blew the flute and Cherry Berry spoke to the bullies: "so you all gave the boy a threat, so I'll show you something you shall regret". The bullies got off of their bikes and looked at the short monster. "What kinda outfit is that?" two of the punks laughed. The troll tore its green-claws into one of the bully's hands, causing him to scream. Cherry Berry growled hysterically and as the other bullies screamed, the monster swung its other clawed-fingers towards the punk's neck. The sound of a head being cut off was heard, as Malcolm's eyes widened. Cherry Berry growled fiercely, and the three remaining bullies including Malcolm screamed, riding and running off. Later that day, two police cars were parked at the one end of the hood where Cherry Berry killed the bully. Four cops stood with neighbors, among an ambulance and yellow tape. Malcolm and his dad were in a car close by. "I'm drivin' ya to school and back from now on, Malcolm" the gangster told the boy. "Okay Dad" he replied from the backseat. As Stand By Me played on the car-radio, Malcolm's dad drove home. That night, the three bullies were in an alleyway in the hood, smoking cigarettes. "Hey, whatever that freakin' thing was, it can be blamed for that kid's murder too, if we off him guys" one bully suggested to the rest of them. "Yeah, Spike. Let's kill that little freak!!" the other two agreed. Spike and the others rode their bikes to Malcolm's house and the trash can shook slightly by the fence. Spike looked at it and walked to the can. The lid flew off and the troll sank its fangs into Spike's arm, crawling out of the thing. "Help me man. Kill this thing!!" Spike shouted and the other punks stabbed switch-blades into Cherry Berry's pointed-ears. The monster growled deeply in pain and greenish-slime oozed out of them. The troll's eyes glowed completely green suddenly, it plunging its claws directly into Spike's chest. He was murdered and the troll growled fiercely, pulling its claws out of the corpses chest. Cherry Berry yanked the knives out of his pointed-ears, then plunged the blades into the stomachs of the remaining two bullies, killing them as well. The creature then gnawed on the face of one of the bodies. In the morning, Malcolm opened the trash can by the fence. Inside Cherry Berry The Troll was gnawing on a human-skull, sitting among two more skulls and many bones. "Top of the morning my boy. I took care of those bullies for you. Their bones are succulent and tasty to chew!" the monster growled deeply. Malcolm closed the garbage can with a gasp. Cherry Berry was rather VERY SCARY wouldn't you say, kiddies? The bullies did some TRASH-TALKING to poor little Malcolm, so Cherry Berry had to make them CAN IT in the end. Why, he was TROLLING THEM them whole time aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!